Большой Бицепс (ДиЭ)/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Stage before the Dazzlings' performance EG2.png Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png Bulk Biceps blows Snips and Snails away EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок/Короткометражки Life is a Runway Rarity walks past Bulk Biceps EG2.png Bulk Biceps awkwardly smiling at Rarity EG2.png Rarity showing off her earrings EG2.png Friendship Through the Ages Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png Sunset Shimmer crowdsurfing EG2.png Rainbow Dash about to break her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Dash breaks her guitar EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы/Короткометражки All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы Rainbow -We'll always be- EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette --Wondercolts forever-- EG3.png CHS marching band in single file EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Легенды Вечнозелёного леса'' Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Bulk Biceps --arts and crafts!-- EG4.png Bulk --my mom needs new pot holders-- EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce --that's the worst one!-- EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Bulk Biceps gives Timber a blank stare EG4.png Timber Spruce staring back at Bulk EG4.png Timber Spruce embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png CHS campers love Applejack's idea EG4.png Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear EG4.png Celestia and campers at the rock climbing wall EG4.png Celestia and campers feeling the earth quake EG4.png Bulk Biceps discovers a trail of gem dust EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Spike leave the rock climbing area EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Flash, Bulk Biceps, and Valhallen raising a signpost EG4.png Applejack carrying a signpost with one arm EG4.png Campers shocked at Applejack's super strength EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Bulk Biceps --we're doomed!-- EG4.png Timber Spruce shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Timber Spruce --what are you doing-!-- EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Sandalwood, Trixie, and Bulk cowering in fear EG4.png Branches surrounding the gazebo EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Trixie and Sandalwood watching the magic rain EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Trixie and Sandalwood EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Bulk Biceps picks up a large boulder EG4.png Applejack lifting a giant boulder EG4.png Applejack tosses the giant boulder with ease EG4.png Bulk Biceps handing his drink to Snails EG4.png Bulk Biceps snapping his fingers EG4.png Bulk Biceps starts to dance EG4.png Bulk Biceps dancing fancily EG4.png Rainbow Dash speeds around the ballroom EG4.png Rainbow Dash --four hundred fliers-- EG4.png en:Bulk Biceps (EG)/Gallery